Caroline and Her Revenge
by wliu81
Summary: a continuation from Caroline and the Married Man episode in season 1 of the show
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 11- Sincere Amore- part 1**

Both Caroline and Richard were staring at one another; Caroline's eyes were transfixed on Richard's anatomy; whilst Richard was still wondering how on earth he ended up on her bed in the first place. There was no Del, Anne, Julia or Randy around. Especially there was no Julia and Randy around to disturb Caroline and Richard's moment together. Just those two with Stefano for company. 'Oww! Where am I?' cried Richard, who was still nursing from his treatment at the hospital. He put on his glasses and looked down to find himself in bed, Caroline's bed, that is. He then glanced up and saw Caroline wearing a pink robe. 'God, she's still beautiful as ever. I wonder whether she is wearing anything under that robe OK Richard, stop it. Don't think of her like that, God damn it!', he thought to himself. 'It's OK Richard, you're in my apartment', Caroline replied back, 'How are you feeling by the way?', 'fine, thank you. I think' responded Richard. 'You don't look too well' she insisted. With a look of shock on his face, he was worried for a second, 'I don't?', 'no you don't Richard. You need to rest for a while'. 'Oh, OK I will. Caroline you don't mind if I take this off', referring to that horrible grey T-shirt he usually dons as night wear. 'No go right ahead. don't mind me', she exclaims. At first she had assumed he was going to take all his clothes off. Richard then proceeded with removing his garment, which aroused Caroline slightly, and chucks it on the floor. 'Um, Richard...', 'Yes', 'I have to make a confession, and that is I hate that grey T-shirt as I don't think it looks very flattering on you', 'Really?', he answered. 'Yeah, I think you look better shirtless, no I meant, with a different T-shirt on', forget I ever said that'. _Oh and I have seen you on plenty of occasions without a shirt on and boy do you look_ _hot', _Caroline flirted. ' Yes well, I've seen you practically wear little or no clothing on several occasions myself and _boy do __you look sexy', _went an upbeat Richard. 'Um, where's Stefano?', as he sounded worried for a second. 'Oh, he's just sleeping in that crib, next to you', 'Crib huh? I didn't notice it was there. Wait a minute, was this supposed to be for Stefano?' Richard asked, 'Well, I just thought it would nice to do something for your son, once in a while that's all', 'Well Caroline, it's great. Thank you. That was so kind of you to do this.' He goes over to him and sees him drift fast asleep. 'He looks ever so peaceful when he's asleep, don't you think?'. Richard then reaches out his hand and grabs Stefano's and stares towards him, watching him sleep, which touches Caroline's heart, putting a smile on her face. 'Richard, I'm glad that you came back, because I really think we need to talk. But I understand that you probably don't want to...', 'No Caroline', Richard intervened, 'I'm glad that you asked, because I think we should. Do you wanna start, or shall I be the one to break the ice?', 'I'll go first' Caroline insisted. 'I don't know where to start really. You see, Richard, I've been doing a lot of thinking, searching and reflecting over these last few months that I wanted to ask whether or not you still have hope for the both of us?', 'I was asking exactly the same question myself'. He then pauses and reflects on the moment a year ago when they were at the airport:

_ (flashback:)'...Richard, what you said about kids before, you don't mean...? 'What?', 'You make it sound like you don't want any more'. 'I don't'. 'Caroline, I didn't want to have any, but now that I have one, I am gonna take care of him but that's it. (look of shock on her face) 'That's it?', 'You know the family I came from. Caroline, you've always known how I feel about this'. 'Yes, I know, but I'd always thought that you'd change, once you were...' (old guy) do seagulls have teeth?'. 'Just two really sharp ones' replied Richard, who sounded rather iritated by the old guy's presence. 'You know what? why don't you just go ahead of us, OK?', 'Caroline, how much do you expect me to change?', 'I don't- you shouldn't have to', 'I mean I have really tried..., 'I know, I know, I know'. 'You know what, there are other flights; why don't we go somewhere and talk?', 'Why is this so hard, Richard? It seems like every time we go round a corner we find some other thing that we cannot work out', (old guy) 'Is it the cocoa butter that attracts the seagulls? (both Caroline and Richard give him a look) OK, I'll just wear trunks (he walks off), 'So, is this the end?', 'Richard, I want children, and you don't. I don't know what is left to talk about', (she goes up to Richard) 'You should go. Go and see your son', 'Yes I should', (they kiss) 'i'm gonna miss you' (they go in opposite directions), 'Caroline, i'll always love you'', (with tears in her eyes) I love you too (waves goodbye and leaves)_

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Caroline and the Revenge **


	3. Chapter 3

**Caroline and the Revenge **


End file.
